A request is made for funds to purchase a Becton-Dickinson FACS 420 fluorescent activated cell sorter, a FACS analyzer, and Consort 40 data recorder and analyer. This instrument will be used primarily by immunologists in the School of Veterinary Medicine and biochemists and physiologists in the School of Agriculture and Life Sciences, North Carolina State University, to facilitate cell and organelle separation using size and fluorochrome-labeled monoclonal antibodies. Sufficient opportunity to use the instrument by biomedical scientists in other departments on the campus will be guaranteed. A full-time FACS technician will be employed by the School of Veterinary Medicine to daily operate and supervise the FACS facility as a service. Space for the instrument in the new School of Veterinary Medicine building has been committed by the Dean.